1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to debris detection systems, and more specifically, to a system configured to detect non-ferrous debris in a fluid stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Particles or contaminants in engine and gearbox lubricants pose an ongoing maintenance challenge and can be indicators of a developing problem. Monitoring particles in engine and gearbox lubricants can provide diagnostic and prognostic information that could result in a reduction in maintenance cost and the prevention of additional damage.
Current rotorcraft use magnetic chip detectors in order to monitor for potential component failure. With the advent of light weight, non-metallic components, such as ceramic bearings, the need arises to monitor the health of these components within the lubrication system.
Although the foregoing developments in the field of debris detectors represent great strides, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.